Will I ever see you again?
by Rouss7
Summary: Sara, una noia normal i corrent del nostre món es troba, de sobte, a l'univers del doctor. Serà capaç de fer front a tot el que li ve damunt? Podrà mai tornar a casa?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: els personatges de la sèrie de doctor who no em pertanyen, són propietat de la BBC, l'únic personatge meu és Sara.

Nota important: aquesta ff la vaig idear abans de començar l'octava temporada de la sèrie i havent vist només 4-5 capítols de Torchwood, per tant, segurament hi haurà incongruències, espere que me les perdoneu! :)

Aquesta ff és una forma de dir-li al doctor tot el que m'hauria agradat dir-li, potser no compartiu la meua opinió però espere que vos agrade :)

**Capítol 1**

La història que vos explicaré va tenir lloc fa molt de temps, pot ser hi ha detalls que se m'escapen i, de segur, em deixaré coses per explicar, disculpeu-me, però l'edat no perdona i des d'aleshores ha passat de tot. Hi ha misteris que he aconseguit aclarir però, per desgràcia, hi ha enigmes que encara es mantenen obscurs. Diria que era l'any 2014, almenys per mi, en aquell moment, ho era. Jo tenia tan sols 20 anys i estudiava traducció a la universitat. Tenia una vida tranquil·la, vivia en un xicotet poble de València i tenia bàsicament dues passions: el cine i les sèries. Alguns dirien que quasi eren obsessions, però que els foten.

Era estiu, crec recordar, de nit. Conduïa cap a casa com qualsevol altra nit quan, de sobte, una forta llum blanca va aparèixer davant meu. De forma instintiva vaig tancar els ulls i vaig pitjar el fre. Vaig esperar sentir un colp o una estrebada o quelcom, però no vaig sentir res. Devia haver-me adormit o m'hauria quedat inconscient no ho puc assegurar, aquest és un dels enigmes a qui no he trobat resposta, ni crec que mai n'hi trobe. El següent que recorde és obrir els ulls i trobar-me estirada en un terra tot ple de gespa. A la vora hi havia una carretera per on passaven molts cotxes i podia veure a una distància considerable una ciutat enorme. Era de dia, no sabia quant de temps havia passat i no hi havia ni rastre del meu cotxe. I per si allò fóra poc, aquell paisatge no estava, ni de bon tros, prop de València. Estava perduda, sola, no sabia on era ni què havia passat. No tenia diners, només el mòbil. El mòbil! El vaig traure ràpidament de la butxaca... i no hi havia senyal, és clar que no, això hauria estat massa fàcil. Com que la ciutat em quedava encara lluny, vaig decidir anar caminant en aquella direcció i fer autoestop.

Va costar molt menys del que m'esperava que algun cotxe parara i, per sort, era una noia que m'inspirava confiança. Vaig començar a parlar-li en valencià però la conductora em va mirar estrany i em va dir amb un anglès que pareixia britànic que no m'entenia. Jo sí que no entenia res! Què feia una anglesa a prop de... a prop d'on fóra, la veritat. Vaig començar a parlar-li en anglès i com que sabia que no em creuria la història del cotxe li vaig dir que estava de tour i que l'últim cotxe m'havia deixat tirada.

—Disculpa per aquesta pregunta tan òbvia, però quina és la ciutat que tenim ací davant?

—Cardiff.

—Cardiff! És clar, és clar…

—On vols que et deixe?

—Doncs... Em podries deixar prop de la biblioteca pública més gran?

O siga, que efectivament no estava a València, però com havia arribat fins a Gal·les? I el cotxe? I per què era de dia si feia res era de nit? Tot allò semblava tret d'un capítol estrany de Doctor Who. Vaig dir d'anar a la biblioteca perquè així podria saber a quin dia estava i si havia passat alguna cosa estranya digna de mencionar als periòdics que d'alguna forma explicara el que m'havia passat. La noia em va deixar just davant de la central library i em va desitjar bona sort per al meu viatge; la necessitaria. Vaig entrar i vaig preguntar on podia consultar els periòdics i em van dir que directament als ordinadors ho podia fer, així que em vaig posar mans a la feina. Vaig trobar un ordinador sense utilitzar i la segona sorpresa del dia no es va fer d'esperar: estava a l'any 2007.

Allò era impossible, em vaig girar i li vaig preguntar al noi del costat per la data: "perdona, a quin dia estem hui?" "a 30 de gener" "de quin any?" "del 2007" em va respondre molt estranyat, i no era de sorprendre, no era una pregunta gaire normal. Així que l'ordinador funcionava bé, estava al 2007, havia anat enrere en el temps i havia canviat de lloc. Però com podia ser tot allò possible? Estaria somniant? Hauria tingut un accident i ara estava en coma i tot açò era creació de la meua ment? Vaig decidir continuar indagant pels periòdics i vaig veure un article d'una revista sensacionalista que parlava sobre aliens i, de sobte, se'm va ocórrer la idea més boja que mai he tingut. Vaig començar a buscar notícies de Londres des del Nadal de 2005 cap endavant i allà estava tot: els daleks, el cybermen, una nau en forma d'estel, la nau destruïda per un raig que ningú no sabia d'on venia... Estava amb els ulls més oberts que mai, allò era completament impossible. Tot allò era Doctor Who, era exactament Doctor Who. N'estava segura, estava en un coma i tot allò era creació de la meua ment. O això pensava fins que el meu veí de taula em va deixar caure una pila de llibres a la mà esquerra que em va fer cridar de dolor. No, definitivament allò era real.

"D'acord, anem a pensar les coses amb perspectiva: estic en un univers paral·lel i ací Doctor Who és real i els dalek i cybermen i weeping angels i rose i donna i martha... Però com he arribat ací? I on està el meu cotxe?" Tot d'idees em passaven pel cap i m'estava ficant cada vegada més nerviosa. Vaig començar a respirar molt ràpid i em vaig adonar que d'aquella forma no anava enlloc. "Sara, va, pensa, t'has vist totes les temporades de Doctor Who i quasi la primera temporada de Torch... Torchwood! És clar, si Doctor Who existeix Jack també". Ràpidament vaig buscar com arribar al Wales Millenium Centre, gràcies a Déu que una de les meues aficions era buscar les localitzacions i saber on es gravaven les sèries. Vaig anar fins allà i vaig seguir la mateixa estratègia que Gwen al primer episodi. Vaig anar cap a la pizzeria i vaig demanar per Torchwood. Em vaig encaminar cap allà i vaig trucar a la porta. Com ja m'esperava, Ianto em va obrir la porta.

—Vinc a veure el capità Jack Harkness.

—Ho sent però ací no hi ha cap capità Jack Harkness.

No em podia creure el que m'estava dient aquell noi. L'únic que em faltava era que em vingueren amb aquelles, ja havia vist prou com per a estar segura que Jack també existia en aquell univers i era l'únic que em podia ajudar en aquell moment.

—Mira, crec que no m'has entès, he dit que vinc a veure al capità Jack Harkness.

—Ja li he dit que ací no hi ha cap capità Jack Harkness —ja estava, no podia més.

—Mira, Ianto, no em toques la moral, no tens ni punyetera idea de per tot el que he passat en les últimes hores, sé que hi ha un capità Jack Harkness, sé que açò és Torchwood, sé el que feu, sé qui és el doctor, i t'he dit que vinc a veure a Jack! —vaig cridar fóra de mi.

Els crits devien haver-los alertat perquè just en aquell moment es va obrir la porta que tenia al meu costat i Jack Harkness va aparèixer, el mateix Jack Harkness, o John Barrowman al meu univers. Allò era massa real per a ser real. "Vine amb mi", em digué molt seriosament. Em va portar fins a les oficines subterrànies on tothom em va mirar estrany i vam continuar caminant fins a un lloc que pareixia el seu despatx. Ell es va asseure en una cadira darrere d'un escriptori mentre jo em quedava dempeus davant seu.

—Qui eres i per què ens coneixes, a mi, a Ianto, a Torchwood i al doctor —Jo estava molt nerviosa i no sabia per on començar així que vaig decidir anar al principi. Parlava molt ràpid, les paraules se m'amuntonaven i no sabia segur si ho estava entenent tot.

—A veure, jo sóc Sara, tinc 21 anys i sóc de València. Però no València d'aquest univers, vinc d'un altre univers. No sé com ha passat, no sé per què, l'únic que sé és que fa unes hores era a l'any 2014, a l'estiu, de nit, i tornava cap a casa amb el cotxe i va aparèixer una forta llum i de sobte era de dia i feia fred i era gener del 2007 i era a Cardiff i els aliens són reals i Doctor Who és real i els dalek i cybermen i tu i el doctor i Torchwood i no entenc res del que ha passat i la meua família deu estar preocupada perquè deuria d'haver arribat a casa fa hores però no puc tornar perquè és un altre univers i... no puc tornar a casa —de sobte em vaig quedar callada, mirant a l'infinit, fins a aquell moment no m'havia adonat de la impossibilitat de tornar a casa, ni el doctor podia viatjar entre universos— no... puc... tornar... a casa.

Les llàgrimes van començar a caure, les cames no em van aguantar i vaig caure al terra plorant, no podia parar de plorar. I si no tornava a veure la meua família? I si no tornava mai? I els meus pares? I els amics? I tota la gent que coneixia? La meua vida, tot el que coneixia... Jack, en veure'm en aquell estat va venir de seguida al meu cosat, es va posar a la meua altura i em va abraçar.

—Tranquil·la, ho solucionarem —s'havia adonat que res d'allò era idea meua, que jo en sabia tan poc com ell, de tot el que m'estava passant— Has dit que coneixes el doctor, llavors sabràs que et podrà ajudar.

—No, no pot, no pot viatjar entre dimensions, si no, ja hauria anat a per...

—A per qui?

—No t'ho puc dir —de sobte em vaig espantar, no me'n podia anar de la llengua, havia de vigilar el que deia.

—Com? Per què? —Va dir tornant a desconfiar de mi.

—No ho sé — vaig dir molt fluixet. En aquell moment em vaig adonar que sabia coses del seu futur i si alguna cosa havia après de Doctor Who és que una vegada lliges el futur o el dius en veu alta, passarà sí o sí; i ara per ara, més valia anar amb compte— al meu univers tot açò; tu, el doctor, Torchwood, tot, forma part d'una sèrie, una sèrie de televisió. Al meu univers no hi ha timelords, ni aliens, ni daleks ni viatges al temps ni organitzacions secretes com aquesta. Tot això forma part de la ciència-ficció. Sé tot el que ha passat amb el doctor i sé coses que passaran, però no sé com pot afectar el fet que vos ho conte, o siga que fins que no trobe al doctor i ho parle amb ell, no pense dir absolutament res del que sé —vaig dir molt segura de mi mateixa. A poc a poc, m'havia tranquil·litzat i havia aconseguit deixar de plorar.

Jack s'estava encara al meu costat, assimilant tot el que li havia dit. Em creuria? Ens vam estar una estona en aquella posició, en silenci, fins que finalment ell va parlar.

—Et pots quedar ací.

—Com? —vaig preguntar confosa.

—No tens cap lloc on anar, no és el teu univers, no sabem ni si existeixes en aquest univers, no tens diners ni identificació: no-res. Quedat ací, a Torchwood, podem improvisar una habitació i et podem crear una identitat.

—De veritat faries això per mi?

—Mai no li puc negar ajuda a una noia maca —digué mentre em tanca l'ullet.

—No sigues estúpid —li vaig dir amb un xicotet somriure, el primer sincer des que havia tingut l'accident amb el cotxe.

—Una pregunta... Si saps què li passarà al doctor i què li ha passat i saps sobre Torchwood... També saps què em passa a mi? Per què no puc morir?

—Sí que ho sé.

—Però no m'ho diràs, oi? —digué ell amb un somriure trist.

—Ho sabràs quan arribe el moment.

—I saps alguna cosa sobre el meu futur? —continuà preguntant.

—Sé moltes coses sobre tu, però això ho hauràs de descobrir per tu mateix.

—Supose que tens raó, què és la vida sense misteri? —digué somrient una altra vegada— Bé, fica't dempeus que hem de pensar on ficar la teua nova habitació i crear-te una nova identitat.

—Et puc demanar una cosa, Jack?

—Digues —em va respondre amb un somriure.

—Puc treballar amb vosaltres?

—Com?

—Bé, després d'haver vist tota la sèrie de Doctor Who i part de Torchwood, puc dir amb bastant seguretat que sé alguna cosa sobre aliens i vos podria ser d'ajuda. Vull sentir-me útil fins que descobrim com puc tornar al meu univers.

—És una bona idea, sempre va bé tenir algú més a l'equip, vine, que te'ls presentaré.

Tots dos vam tornar a la sala on hi havia els ordinadors i ens vam trobar a tots els membres del grup parlant sobre mi.

—Bé, com que veig que teniu molt d'interès a saber més coses sobre aquesta noia amb molt de geni i un accent divertit, vos en faré quatre línies: es diu Sara, és d'un altre univers i no sabem com ha arribat fins ací, però té coneixements d'aliens i es quedarà amb nosaltres fins que aconseguim tornar-la al seu món. Sara, aquests són Gwen, Owen, Toshiko i crec que a Ianto ja el coneixes.

—Sí, disculpa'm pels crits d'abans, estava un poc nerviosa —li vaig dir amb un somriure tímid.

—I ara, si ens disculpeu, he de crear-li una identitat i buscar on ficar-li una habitació. Ah, sí, viurà ací baix, no vos preocupeu —respongué en veure la cara de sorpresa de tothom.

I així va començar l'aventura més gran, estranya i inoblidable de la meua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: els personatges de la sèrie de doctor who no em pertanyen, són propietat de la BBC, l'únic personatge meu és Sara/Olívia.

**Capítol 2**

La meua vida va canviar completament, i mai millor dit. Em van crear una nova identitat perquè era probable que hi haguera una versió de mi en aquell univers. Per sort, em van deixar triar el nom i vaig decidir que a partir d'aleshores em diria "Olívia Rose Tennant". Sí, no és el nom més bonic ni el més original, però no em van donar gaire temps per a pensar-m'ho tampoc.

Vaig començar a viure a la central de Torchwood i a assistir-los en alguns casos, tot i que moltes vegades no es tractava de cap alienígena i tampoc no era de gaire ajuda. Al principi em sentia bastant inútil, tots sabien de biologia, ciència forense i mil coses més i jo m'estava allà sabent parlar uns quants idiomes. A poc a poc vaig agafar molta confiança amb Jack i no és d'estranyar, ell també vivia allà a sota i passàvem moltes hores junts. Es va convertir en el meu millor amic i algú en qui recolzar-me. Durant els primers mesos trobava molt a faltar la meua antiga vida i ell sempre intentava distreure'm i fer-me somriure. Va ser el millor que em podria haver passat, sempre estava al meu costat i mai no perdia l'esperança. A més a més, sempre que teníem temps, investigàvem junts alguna forma d'enviar-me altra vegada al meu món o, almenys, saber com havia arribat a parar al seu, però no hi havia manera, res no tenia sentit.

Quan ja duia un temps amb Torchwood vaig decidir que havia d'aprendre a disparar i a defensar-me perquè més d'una vegada havia suposat un impediment el fet que no poguera protegir-me per mi mateixa. Jack va estar d'acord amb la meua decisió des del primer moment i es va dedicar a ensenyar-me ell mateix. Em va costar força aprendre a disparar i encara més afinar la punteria, però tenia més paciència que un sant i no va parar fins que no va estar segur que em podria defendre davant de qualsevol amenaça.

Ben aviat, Torchwood es va convertir en una segona família i Cardiff en una segona llar. Tothom em cuidava molt i sempre estaven pendents de mi perquè era la més jove. Vaig aprendre moltíssim en tot aquell temps i em sentia realment feliç allà, però el temps passava i cada vegada estava més desesperada; necessitava trobar el Doctor ben prompte. Sabia que havia de passar però pareixia que el moment no arribava mai.

Vaig preguntar diverses vegades a Jack com podia localitzar el doctor amb la mà que va perdre quan lluitava contra els Sycorax, però mai no m'ho va explicar, només em deia que confiara en ell. I quan ja feia quasi mig any que m'estava allà, el moment va arribar. Recorde a Jack corrent per la base de Torchwood cridant-me "Olívia! Esta ací! Està a Cardiff!" Portava als braços el recipient amb la mà del doctor i jo, recordant com al capítol aquell Jack va arribar just de temps, vaig agafar l'abric i vaig arrencar a córrer.

Ja veia la cabina de lluny i veia com començava a desmaterialitzar-se, no ho podia permetre, havia de parlar amb ell.

—Doctor! No t'atrevisques a desmaterialitzar-te! Com Olívia Rose Tennant que sóc en aquesta dimensió, no permetré que te'n vages sense parlar amb mi abans! I si no ho fas per mi, fes-ho per Rose, o per Mike, o per Donna, que sé que ja la coneixes!

Vaig cridar amb totes les meues forces i amb més ràbia de la que volia, però va funcionar. La TARDIS va tornar a materialitzar-se i d'ella, en va sortir un doctor molt enfadat que va venir directament cap a mi.

—Qui eres? Com saps res de Rose i de la resta?

—Només parlaré amb tu en privat –vaig dir panteixant per tot l'esforç de la correguda.

Tan bon punt li vaig respondre, vaig donar mitja volta i em vaig encaminar cap a un dels bancs que hi havia al carrer. Ell em va seguir i va fer una senyal a Martha perquè es quedara a la TARDIS. Tos dos ens vam asseure. Ell estava molt seriós i jo, tot i que intentava aparentar tranquil·litat, estava més nerviosa del que mai ho havia estat. Tenia al meu davant el doctor, era real i era just davant meua.

—Explica't.

—En aquest món em diuen Olívia Rose Tennant i dic en aquest món perquè vinc d'un món paral·lel —vaig començar a dir— Fa mig any que vaig arribar ací i des d'aleshores he estat ajudant a Jack amb Torchwood. No sé com va passar, tot el que sé és que estava conduint cap a casa una nit d'estiu de l'any 2014, va aparèixer una llumenada blanca i quan vaig obrir els ulls estava a Cardiff a l'any 2007 sense cap rastre del meu cotxe. Sobre Rose i la resta, és un poc més estrany: tot açò, tota la teua vida, és una sèrie de ciència ficció al meu món. És per això que sé el que ha passat i el que passarà, almenys pel que fa a tu. He estat tot aquest temps esperant-te perquè si hi ha algú que em pot ajudar a tornar al meu univers, és l'últim senyor del temps.

—No puc fer res per ajudar-te —digué amb uns ulls plens de tristesa—no es pot viatjar entre mons paral·lels, almenys ara ja no es pot. L'univers s'esfondraria. Si fóra possible, ja ho hauria fet...

—Ho sé... — vaig respondre provocant que ell em mirara sense entendre res—si fóra possible hauries anat a buscar Rose.

Ell em va fer un somriure trist i va sospirar.

—És una gran noia... I estic segura que està buscant la manera de tornar al teu costat. Si confie en algú, és en ella —ell em va mirar estranyat en veure que l'estava citant—Crec que ella mai no deixarà de lluitar i mai no es donarà per vençuda. I encara menys després de tot el que has fet per ella, li vas obrir els ulls i li vas fer veure que era de tot menys ordinària que, de fet, era possiblement la persona més brillant de l'univers. O almenys això és el que jo pense. Per cert... Hi ha una altra cosa que et volia preguntar, tenint en compte que jo sé coses que passaran, què hauria de fer? Ho puc dir o això seria una catàstrofe enorme? Perquè si saberes certes coses podries evitar alguna que altra tristesa…

No em va respondre simplement em va somriure i va abaixar la mirada.

—Les coses han de passar com han de passar... Maleïts punts fixos! — vaig cridar frustrada. Ell em va tornar a mirar estranyat però aquesta vegada també divertit—Sí, sé tot això de què hi ha punts fixos en el temps que no es poden canviar mentre que hi ha d'altres de més flexibles. Ho sé molt bé, tot això però... no vull el futur que conec, no el vull per res del món i no et desitge moltes de les coses que et passaran —els ulls se'm van començar a humitejar només de pensar per totes les tristeses i tots els adéus que encara no havia viscut. I si podia evitar-ho? Vaig callar una estona i em vaig adonar que, per molt que no volguera, les coses són com són i la vida és com és—Les coses han de passar com han de passar... No sé com pots ser tan eloqüent sense ni tan sols obrir la boca.

Ell em va somriure. Oh, aquell somriure. Sempre m'ha agradat tant aquell somriure.

—M'encanta el teu somriure. De veritat. Dóna esperança a la gent que l'ha perduda, dóna forces a qui senten que no poden més i fa somriure els qui més tristos estan. No deixes de somriure mai, per favor—ell va continuar somrient i després d'una estona sense dir res em va preguntar encuriosit:

—Et tornaré a veure?

—No ho crec, no crec que ens veiem més. No hauria d'interferir en la vostra història, no sé com tot això podria acabar.

—Llavors supose que fins mai.

—Sí, fins mai... Però abans de tot, endú-te a Jack, el necessitaràs —ell em va fer una ganyota fastiguejat.

—Per què?

—Spoilers! Només fes-me cas —li vaig respondre amb un somriure.

Ens vam alçar del banc i ens vam abraçar com a acomiadament. Va ser realment estrany, era la primera vegada que parlava amb ell però em sentia com si fóra un amic de tota la vida. Era així com es sentien tots quan coneixien el Doctor? Ell va tornar cap a la TARDIS i jo vaig parlar un moment amb Jack abans que se n'anaren.

—Abans que te'n vages t'he de dir una cosa. El doctor sabrà una cosa que un amic seu li ha dit, aquest amic eres tu, en el futur, però ell encara no ho sap. Només t'ho dic perquè quan arribe el moment, no t'oblides de dir-li-ho. Ah, i prepara't per a un any dur.

Jack em va mirar estranyat i va pujar a la TARDIS dient-me adéu amb la mà. Ara només em tocava esperar, perquè sabia que els següents mesos no serien fàcils. Vaig tornar amb Torchwood i els vaig dir que Jack tardaria encara un poc a tornar. Durant els mesos següents un nom va començar a fer-se famós per tota Gran Bretanya: Harold Saxon. Jo ja sabia que allò no acabaria bé però tampoc no podia fer-hi res. Estava molt espantada, sabia com anava a ser l'any governat per l'Amo: por, mort, destrucció. Intentava calmar-me dient-me a mi mateixa que no me'n recordaria de res, que aquell any seria com si no haguera existir, però no podia evitar estar espantada. I, de sobte, un dia em vaig despertar i Jack estava al meu costat. Li vaig somriure.

—Com ha anat aquest any? –li vaig preguntar.

—Com?—em va dir molt estranyat

—Sé molt bé que en realitat ha passat un any, que l'Amo ha dominat el món, que molta gent ha mort i que Martha va aconseguir vèncer-lo.

—En principi això només ho hauríem de saber els qui estàvem a la nau en aquell moment —digué ell estranyat.

—Bé, sempre teniu l'excepció de la xica del món paral·lel.

—Això és trampa —digué ell somrient

—He sobreviscut?—vaig preguntar de sobte.

—Com?

—Que si he sobreviscut aquest any?

—Sí.

—Com ho saps?

—M'ho va dir Martha.

—No m'enganyes?

—I per què hauria de fer-ho? —jo vaig tornar a somriure—però per què ho preguntes?

—Perquè ara sé que seria capaç de sobreviure per mi mateixa —ell va somriure amb mi.

—Espere que mai no ho hages de tornar a fer.

—Jo també... T'he trobat a faltar…

—I jo a tu…

No sé què em va passar pel cap en aquell moment però tampoc no m'ho vaig pensar gaire: li vaig agafar la cara amb les mans, vaig tancar els ulls i el vaig besar.

I així van passar dos menys més. No vam tenir cap altre contacte amb el Doctor i Torchwood va continuar amb les seues missions. Ja havia perdut quasi tota l'esperança de tornar a casa alguna vegada i m'havia acostumat a aquell món, als aliens, al Doctor i a Jack. Però és clar, el moment en què els Dalek van transportar el planeta Terra fins a un dels confins de l'univers va arribar i jo sabia que aquell era el moment en què el doctor s'acomiadaria finalment de Rose. I sabia que no hi podia interferir, que no podia dir res de res. Que no podia dir-li que ella l'havia trobat, que no podia dir-li tot el que li passaria a Donna, que no podia fer res per a ajudar-lo. Quan els Daleks van arribar, Jack i jo vam tenir una llarga conversació i finalment vam decidir que el millor era que jo anara a un dels refugis que havien fet a Cardiff, ell deia que allà estaria més segura, però jo no n'estava convençuda del tot.

I el Doctor va tornar a salvar l'univers i una altra vegada ningú no li ho va agrair. I ningú no sabia que havia hagut de dir adéu per segona vegada a una de les persones que més li importaven, i que havia de viure sabent que no la tornaria a veure. I jo no parava de donar-li voltes. Però, evidentment, no hi havia temps per a aquestes coses i és que encara no estàvem completament segurs, ja que l'Amo tornaria a atacar. Quan l'any següent, per Nadal, vaig veure que la cara de Joshua Naismith apareixia per tot arreu sabia que aquell era l'últim Nadal del desè doctor. El que no sabia era que, després de derrotar a l'Amo i d'absorbir tota aquella radiació per a salvar a Wilfred obligant-lo a regenerar-se una altra vegada, vindria a acomiadar-se de mi.


End file.
